politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryas
Government Officials Ryas' President is Dimitri Valko, a Hungarian man at 6'5, weighing 223 pounds. His birth was on the day of October 8th, 1968, in the Hungarian town of Tokaj. He became Ryas' President in the election of March 1992, and has proven himself as a capable diplomat, and wartime strategist. He has stated he will run for re-election in March of 1998, with large support by his citizenry. Vice President Fedor Chadov is relatively unknown to many, but his role in succeeding Dimitri in case of assassination, wartime death, or sickness, is very important. Military Strength Ryas' military, the Grand Ryasian Militants, which accounts for approximately twelve percent of Ryas' population, are recognized as loyal soldiers fighting for their nation, and as such, fight under direct command of President Valko. Valko's success in his defensive war against the Federate Spartan Colonies ended in the complete destruction of the entirety of the opposing nation. Ryas' second General, Hungarian-Born Andor Kozma, was commended with the title on March 17th, 1997, while Valko denounced himself as Head General. Allied Nations Ryas' closest allies are Khevin [1] and Mothaya [1], led by Vladimir Zhogin and Mothman respectively. Upon the founding of Ryas, Valko negotiated with Zhogin, and learned much of his nation. They shared ideals and principles, and established a pact, to mutually support each other in times of war. Mothman, an ally of Zhogin's, helped along the way and came with a similar pact in protection. The newest allies of Ryas include the Nestingland of Krakke, led by Emperor Penguin Rikkar, and the nation of Canada, led by Prime Minister Eric. Major Events Stated here, in chronological order, are most major events that occurred in the nation of Ryas since it's formation in March of 1992. March 12th, 1992 - The Settlers of Korithe, or Csoport Önzetlenség, reach the border of Lithuania, Latvia, and Belarus, site of modern-day Ryas. March 17th, 1992 - Korithe is formed, and Ryas is officially founded. March 29th, 1992 - Voting polls are established, national laws are proposed. April 17th, 1992 - Laws are formally established after populace enters votes. May 21st, 1992 - National Holiday, "Vinive", established. June 2nd, 1992 - President Valko achieves contact with the Khevin government. August 29th, 1992 - President Valko forms the Ryasian Grand Militants. October 8th, 1992 - National Holiday, "Oktavi" established. October 15th, 1992 - Korithe becomes a city. December 25th, 1992 - All civilians of Korithe are invited to the Grand Hall for a feast on the day of Christmas. February 23rd, 1993 - National Holiday, "Picae", established. March 12th, 1993 - First Anniversary of Korithe, Lithuanian-run parade held on main streets. July 1st, 1993 - President Valko victorious in Neo-Spartan War. August 14th, 1993 - Korithe's mayor commits suicide after struggling with depression. September 10th, 1993 - Schools set up in Korithe, Gathiae founded. October 27th, 1993 - Gathiae becomes a city. November 8th, 1993 - President Valko's fifth anniversary with his girlfriend, Eathelyn Vanzin. January 30th, 1994 - Hannas and Unosi founded. February 9th, 1994 - Ryas forms naval and aerial military branches. April 3rd, 1994 - Hannas and Unosi become cities. July 14th, 1994 '''- Famous Ryasian rock band, "Trickster's Tomb", forms. '''July 15th, 1994 - Ryas' OBL Team, the Ravagers, is formed by President Valko. September 11th, 1994 - Khevinist-Ryasian relations expand. December 13th, 1994 - Mayor of Korithe commits sucide after fighting depression. May 21st, 1995 - Emis founded. May 23rd, 1995 - Eximius' forces declare war on Ryas. April 2nd, 1995 - President Valko grants TKNBC to broadcast internationally. June 7th, 1995 - Eximius killed by President Valko, National Holiday "Mortexi" established. June 28th, 1995 - Emis becomes a city. August 15th, 1995 - Classified Project "Vampyre" receives government funding, begins research on human genome and possible enhancements that can be done on it. October 8th, 1995 '''- TKNBC's first international broadcast. '''October 17th, 1995 - Terror plots ensue in Khevin. November 2nd, 1995 - Dimitri Valko shot by Edvard Miklós, survives. November 3rd, 1995 - Edvard Miklós captured after nation-wide manhunt, and secured in classified underground location. December 10th, 1995 - President Valko proposes to his girlfriend, Eathelyn Vanzin. January 3rd, 1996 - National Anthem, "Feigning Weakness", composed. January 29th, 1996 - Ryasian military honoured with a new National Holiday, "Kynim", established. February 22nd, 1996 - President Valko marries his fiancée, Eathelyn Vanzin. March 1st, 1996 - Khevinist terrorists threaten Zhogin's rule as Supreme President of Khevin. June 4th, 1996 - Ryas undergoes government changes, far-right authoritarian views incorporated after immense majority on vote. August 1st, 1996 - Dimitri Valko receives psychic premonitions, he calls "Servos Testus". September 17th, 1996 - Ryasian civilians plan a course to islands once owned by Estonia in ~ 1 year. December 25, 1996 - Christmas celebrations in Korithe are started with Ryas' first official fireworks display February 3rd, 1997 - Ryasian border checkpoints establish stricter protocol. March 17th, 1997 - Dimitri Valko commends Hungarian-born Andor Kozma with the title of General, him now being second in command of military personnel, and denounces himself as Head General of the Grand Ryasian Militants. June 12th, 1997 - Eathelyn Valko found to be ~3 weeks pregnant. July 19th, 1997 - Dimitri Valko finds cases in Khevin of scandals, riots, and anarchy unacceptable, sends in military forces to protect the KNN. August 24th, 1997 - Eathelyn found to have fraternal twins, named in utero as Petrus Valdemaras, and Vitaliya Katia. Project "Vampyre" deemed no longer confidential. September 6th, 1997 - Islands formerly owned by Estonia are settled by Ryasian colonists, and become the Petruvian Isles, named after Dimitri's unborn son. December 25th, 1997 - Ryas enters a Non-Agression Pact with the nation of Canada. February 23rd, 1998 - Dimitri's first children, twins Petrus Valdemaras and Vitaliya Katia, are born. March 17th, 1998 '''- Ryas officially seizes the title of "Authoritarian State of Ryas". '''June 13th, 1998 - The city of Amehyre is founded. September 30th, 1998 - The city of Valkesyre is founded. February 1st, 1999 - Ryas joins the pirate guild of Arrgh. Residential Polls Ryas' censuses include a series of questions about the citizenry. Here are some of the questions and answers from 1998's yearly census. Checkmarks represent President Valko's answers. Question: Does your household own an automobile? ✔''99.8% answered: Yes, we have one or more automobiles in use.'' .2% answered: '''No', but we have access to buses, carpools, horses, bicycles, etc.'' Question: Does your household own a horse? ✔67''.2% answered: Yes, we own one or more horses.'' 3''1.8% answered: No, we do not own a horse.'' Question: Does your household have have any members in the military/retired from the military? ✔''44.9% answered: Yes, we have household members that have or are serving the Ryasian military.'' 38.3% answered: '''No', we have no household members from or in the military.'' 15.8% answered: '''Yes', we have household members that have served another military.'' Question: Does your household participate in Ryasian elections? 94.1% answered: '''Yes', all eligible voters participate.'' 2.5''% answered: Not all eligible voters participate.'' 2.2% answered: '''We will' when elections start up.'' ✔''.2% answered: No, we are not allowed to participate.'' Less than .1% answered: '''No', we do not participate.'' Question: What are your views on Khevinism/Zhoginism? ✔''92.7% answered: We do not agree with Khevinist/Zhoginist ideology.'' 8.2% answered: '''We agree' with Khevinist/Zhoginist ideology.'' L''ess than'' .1% answered: '''We have not heard''' ''of'' Khevinist/Zhoginist ideology. Question: What do you think of the Ryasian/Khevinist Alliance? ✔''99.7% answered: It should grow, and should continue as long as Khevin stays peaceful toward us.'' .2% answered: '''It should be discontinued' as long as Zhogin tortures war criminals.'' Less than .1% answered: '''It should be discontinued'.'' Question: What do you think of the death sentence? ✔96''.7% answered: It should be used, and should not be restricted to terrorists and the like.'' 2.2% answered: '''It should be restricted' to terrorists and the like.'' 1.1% answered: '''It should never be used' in any circumstance.'' Category:Nations in Europe Category:Dimitri Valko Category:Vladimir Zhogin Category:Blue Nations Category:Rekishstein